What were we fighting about?
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: A very small 'domestic dispute' arises in the Logan household. The way these two go at each other, it boggles the mind to wonder how they manage to live with each other. Even more astounding, however, is how they ever managed to live without. Of course I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Teen Titans Go would never have existed.
1. Dispute

"….."

His vision is blurry, and his hearing isn't much better, but he could swear there was someone talking to him.

"…Da…aliv?..."

He blinks several times in an attempt to focus his vision.

"Dad? Please don't tell me mom finally killed you."

He can hear clearly now, and is aware of the familiar green-skinned young man looking down on him.

Getting up from his back-to-the-ground position, Garfield put a hand to his head. "Yowza. That's gonna sting tomorrow." He looks back to his son who stands expectantly, awaiting an explanation as to why their house was in shambles and his father was found lying face-up several feet away from it on the verge of unconsciousness. "No, kid. We're just having a little fight. No big."

"What happened this time?" the young man asks.

"I don't even remember anymore, we've been at this for like half an hour now. I'm pretty sure mommy was just being irrational about something."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" An angered voice called from inside the house.

"OH YOU HEARD ME, SWEETHEART." Replied Garfield. He then turned again to his son. "Listen Marky, you might wanna find somewhere to hang out for a bit until mommy and daddy work out their problems." Without warning, Garfield morphed into a giant jaguar, and leapt back into their ruin of a home through a hole that one could only assume was made when he had been thrown through the wall that had once occupied the empty space.

With a sigh and a tug on the strap of his guitar case, Marcus turned and sped off on all four limbs out of the dense woods that surrounded his home in search of somewhere to stay for a time.

Meanwhile, inside said home, debris flew into walls as a monstrously large monkey swung and leapt between the framing of the building, narrowly avoiding projectiles as they were launched toward him.

"You are such a child! I don't know how I put up with you!"

Momentarily becoming more human like, the monkey replied with "If 'putting up' means trying to kill me with our own house, then you're doing just a great job!"

Alas, the concentration he'd wasted on his qwip cost him dearly, as he collided painfully with an entire sofa that pinned him to a wall, propelled as it was by a dark mass of energy.

He did all he could to conceal the pain he felt, but she could read it on his face and in his eyes. She'd gone too far.

Retracting the sofa and allowing her husband to fall to the ground, Raven herself descended from the air, and watched as her husband attempted to lift himself off the ground.

He'd reverted back to human form, but she could tell something was wrong. His left arm hung lifeless from his body.

"Your arm's not moving."

Breathing heavily, Garfield replied. "It's not working at the moment. Can I take a message?" His body had torn itself in many places, and his blood boiled in his veins, but he still had that child-like smile plastered on his face.

She was amazed how she could be both infuriated and relieved at the same time by the sight of that smile.

He bled from his nose and mouth, and there were cuts on his body from where wood and metal had grazed him.

She had bruises to be sure; on her arms and back. He tried to pin her down; subdue her. He was too careful and too skittish to actually hurt her. She wished painfully that she could show the same amount of restraint when fighting him.

"Yeah, we're done here." She said, approaching him.

"Aw, and I was just getting started." He said between heavy breaths.

Ignoring the comment, she placed a hand on her husband's chest and brought him and herself to a sitting position. He winced in pain as she proceeded to check is left shoulder. "It's dislocated." She said.

Garfield's arm was enveloped in black energy and lifted up and straightened out. "This is gonna hurt." She said, before forcing the limb back into place.

A high-pitched yelp escaped Garfield's lips. "Geez, Rae. Not much of a warning if it's like a second before!" he pouted.

Rae brushed the comment aside as she began to wrap the tattered remains of their curtains around his arm and should into a makeshift sling. "Try not to move it for a while."

Garfield complied, and stood up supporting himself on his right arm. "Ugh, I guess we oughta get this place cleaned up. That wall'll take at least 3 hours to fix."

He began to walk toward their ruined den, but was lifted by black energy and placed onto the sofa that had recently been used to pin him to a wall. "You stay there. I got it." she commanded.

Black energy began moving furniture and other fixtures back into their rightful places.

Though the fight had undoubtedly been started by him, no matter how much he would say otherwise, she felt terribly guilty for how it ended. He was tired, and injured in many places. It not-often-enough occurred to her that he likely put more physical effort into things than anyone else, especially fighting. He had no armor or vehicles, and he certainly didn't just float around suspended on magic. He didn't even really have super strength or speed, he just turned into creatures that could replicate said abilities. This didn't particularly bother him, but it scared her to no end. Even now that they've retired from the 'hero business' the thought that his body might finally take on more than it could stand haunted her. And what pained her most, is that these days, she was the biggest danger to him. She simply prayed to whoever was listening that he never figured that out.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"What for?" he replies.

"… You were right. I was being… irrational. And I almost got you killed."

And then she heard it. That high-pitched, short little cackle. It too both relieved and infuriated her at the same time.

She didn't hear him walk behind her, and flinched slightly when he snaked an arm around her waist.

"You were being irrational. I stand by that." He said. "And it doesn't help that I never tell when I should stop talking."

Running a hand down her arm and placing their open hands next to each other, they could both see the black ink of their 'rings' starring back at them.

"But we both knew what we were getting into, right?"

She smiled, and blushed, things that he and only he could make her do.

"Do you remember what we were fighting about?" She asked.

"I think it was about me not cleaning up after myself. Gotta say, trashing the house, and then doing all the cleaning yourself is a pretty weird way to teach me a lesson."

She rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed him in the gut. Reeling back in faux pain, he landed back on the couch. She soon joined him, and gazed at the wreckage of their house.

"This gonna have to be a joint effort." She said sternly. Suddenly, a buzzing sound alerted her. Her mobile phone vibrated from her jean pocket. Taking it out, she read the message she had received.

"It's from Marcus. 'Staying and Marmar's. Be home in the morning.'"

Garfield smiled wryly. "So, we have the house to ourselves for the rest of the night?"

"What's left of it." she said, returning his smile.

"You know what I love about our fights?" he asked. He placed his mouth close to her ear. "Making up."

Raven smiled and sighed. "Alright, we can clean in the morning. But you still can't move that arm. Just sit back, and let me do _all the work._"

Needless to say, when Marcus would arrive the next morning to find his parents' unclothed forms in full view of the world via the gaping hole in their house, he would not be particularly pleased. Even less so after being informed he would have to help with the cleaning.

**So, Context**

**This is set in a future universe that I've spent more time than I'm comfortable to admit creating in my head. Basically, Beast Boy and Raven are married, and live in a house located in the dense woods outside Jump City. If I ever get around to it, I'll be writing some stories centered around their son, Marcus, and Robin and Starfire's children, Mary (Marmar) and Soniand'r (Sonny). This was just a sweet little moment in the Logans' family life. It's not easy, but it's worth it. Oh, and their 'wedding rings' are tattooed on their fingers, since Raven doesn't like buying jewelry, and Beast Boy wanted to be able to wear something that would get destroyed if he morphed. **


	2. Like Fine Wine

Like Fine Wine

It wasn't too new to her; it'd happened before. And yet, she was astounded that it always felt like it was the first time.

He'd come home to greet her by pressing his lips against hers, and laughed into the kiss when the stiffness leaves her shoulders and her arms snaked around his neck. Only he would _dare _to do this to her, expose her vulnerabilities.

She hated it. But, she loved it so much more.

It took somewhere between twenty seconds and 200 years, but eventually the two found themselves in their bedroom. And the interval of time that passed whilst in that phase was incomprehensible to both of them, but they would both agree it was 'more than enough'.

And as the haze of euphoria left her mind clear once more and she rest her head upon his chest, she had but one thought on her mind.

She closed her eyes and nestled further into his chest, the sparse, curly hairs ticking her skin.

"What, pray tell, brought that on?" Raven asked.

His eyelids lowered, and his face tensed at the question. She couldn't see him, but she knew whatever reason he had was going to be something ridiculous.

"D'you think I'm getting old?"

There it is.

Raven propped herself up on an elbow, and looked into Garfields eyes. Her lips puckered slightly as her palm pressed against her cheek as she gave an expression of utter incredulity. He was amazed that even as she was about to scold him, she was still just. So. Cute.

"Please tell me that's not what this was about." Her monotone gave chills. The bad kind. And the good kind too.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling at how foolish he must look to her.

"I dunno. I saw off Marc when he went to go see Marmar, and he picked her up and they were laughing, and I thought 'just like we used to be'. And then I was like 'used to be.' I sorta realized how long ago that was."

Garfield always loved when he had something dumb or insecure to say, because Raven always had a different way of slapping him with the reality-brick. Sometimes literally. (It's not really that hard anyway.)

And that's when he heard it. A sound so alien, so rare and foreign that some believed it was only a myth, a legend with which to amaze and even terrify hose who would gather to hear stories about.

Raven had laughed.

It was short, a mere giggle, and it was soft, so much so that the untrained ear could never detect it, but he had trained himself to hear the noise from the corners of the earth. He knew with 100% certainty that she was laughing **at **him as opposed to with him, but that beautiful medley of sound that compelled his very soul to continue its existence came so very, very rarely.

He took what he could get.

"What?" he asked.

"One." She held up a finger. God, why was that sexy?

"We were never like that. If you ever tried to pick me up, I can guarantee I didn't laugh."

"I dunno about that, I'm pretty sure I heard some muffled giggles that one time you threw me in a snow pile."

"Two. I'm about a year older than you. And if you're saying **I'm **old, then you and the couch are about to become lifelong friends."

"C'mon, you got that magic demon blood. Far as I can tell, you haven't aged a day in years."

She blushed. Damn!

"Three. You are still 39 years old. Got a few months left before you hit the big four zero. And finally, even if you may not think so, I think you've aged rather gracefully."

"Really? Could you say that to your reflection when you see it on my head?" he asked, rubbing the smooth skin that was once covered in coarse green hair that had now faded.

He felt that hand become enveloped in the smooth skin of hers, intertwining their fingers.

"So their's not a lot of hair left up there. I'd say it's a fair trade for the bounty here." Her fingers traced circles in the forest of green that decorated his chest. "And, though it pains me to say it, I think the mutton chops suit you pretty well."

Garfield's hand rose to the air. "I, KNEW IT!"

"Put your hand down."

"I need to savor the moment."

"Gar."

"Sweeeet, sweeeeet, sweet victory."

"Hand. Down. Now."

He put his hand down, but where he put it afterward maybe wasn't the best location.

The yelp raven made when Garfield pulled Raven against him was so satisfying.

"Garfield. Where is that hand?"

"In heaven."

"Is _that _what we're calling my butt now?"

"You've filled me with youthful vigor, Rae. And I think it's high time I returned the favor."

He pressed his lips against hers with intense force, and just like that it all started again.

0000

Marcus Logan had a pretty good idea of what his parents would be getting up to when he got home. He was disappointed to discover that what they were getting up to was so time consuming that they had forgotten to cook dinner. Again.

So he went to their room to break up whatever atrocities may be happening and ask what the hay they want to eat.

This attempt was impeded when a doorknob blasted off its door and nearly went through his stomach.

The door, now having swung open displayed Raven laying on top of Garfield, breathing heavy with cheeks flushed and hair disheveled.

"Haven't lapsed like that… in years…" she said between breath.

Garfield kissed the top of his wife's head. "Old… What was I thinking?"

Marcus would undoubtedly find this under 'repressed memories' when next time he goes soul searching.


End file.
